


Sleepover Lessons

by gmartinez12



Series: Things that definitely happened to Damian and Jon [2]
Category: DC Rebirth - Fandom, DCU (Comics), DamiJon, Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), Supersons
Genre: Damian Wayne - Freeform, Jon Kent - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Robin - Freeform, Robin on Superboy goodness, Super Sons - Freeform, Superboy - Freeform, boy on boy fluff, sometimes only mildly nsfw, supersons - Freeform, underage shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: So, to further fuel my intense fanboying of the Damijon ship, that is to say, Damian Wayne and Jon Kent, the Super Sons, I will be writing a series of short micro fics about them. They can be sfw or nsfw or anything in between. Just pure Damijon goodness :p Also, I welcome fic prompts, so leave your comments and ideas down below in the comments! :DSynopsis: Damian teaches Jon how to wank.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [](http://imgur.com/HaHZrIm)   
>    
> 

** Things that definitely happened to Damian and Jon **

By Gmartinez

 

**Part 2: Sleepover Lessons**

 

“Watcha doin, Damian?”

“Gaah!”

Damian gasped in shock as he hurriedly pulled up the sheets over his body. In the room’s relative darkness, he could still perceive Jon’s head looming over him sporting an inquisitive look.

“Why aren’t you asleep, Kent?” Damian responded while gritting his teeth.

“Duh, who actually sleeps this early on sleepovers?” Jon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He tugged the sheet off and revealed Damian’s disgruntled face.

“This stupid sleepover has even more nonsensical and arbitrary rules than I thought,” Damian mumbled. He tried to tug the sheet back, but Jon was gripping it quite tightly.

“Whatever, Damian,” Jon giggled. “So, why would someone who said that they wanted to ‘sleep early’ be busy fidgeting with the lights off, huh?”

“None of your business, hayseed!”

“Damian, you were making an awful lot of noise for a sleepy person, and I’m literally next to you on the bed! I definitely felt you moving around, so let me in on it! You’re playing a game on another Bat-gadget thing again, aren’t you?”

“No,” Damian growled. “Besides, l told you before that it wasn’t a game, it was a tactical simulator that I use for mental exercise!”

“Well, what were you playing with now? I won’t stop bugging you until you tell me,” Jon declared resolutely.

“Try me,” Damian replied dryly. “You’re a fool if you think someone with my training will succumb.”

Jon took the invitation enthusiastically, and began poking Damian’s face with his finger.

Damian remained motionless on the bed, trying his best to remain stoic as his young friend uncomfortably kneaded his cheeks. He felt Jon trying to tickle his neck, poke his ribs and pinch his thighs. He was determined to outlast Jon’s childish antics…at least before Jon lifted his night shirt up and blew a very wet raspberry on his tummy.

“Gah!” Damian squeaked with a shiver. He recoiled from Jon and sat up, his knees protecting his abdomen from any more moist assaults. “Stop! You’re making it worse!”

“What? What am I making worse?” Jon asked with apparent confusion.

“This!” Damian hissed, and then pulled his knees apart to show Jon his very pointed crotch tent. “If you must know, I was attempting to relieve myself before you butted in.”

Jon stared inquisitively at it, oblivious to the barely concealed embarrassment that was on Damian’s face.

“Well? Are you just going to stare at it all night?” Damian asked incredulously.

Jon snapped out of his reverie and giggled a bit, much to Damian’s chagrin.

“This is not funny!”

Jon responded with a serene smile. “Damian, you should have told me in the first place! I totally understand _that_.”

“Do you, now?” Damian replied with mounting curiosity.

“Mine gets hard like that too, sometimes,” Jon said knowingly. “Just means I have to go to the bathroom or, well…I just wait for it to go down. My dad told me it’s normal for us boys, so don’t worry about it!”

“You have no idea at all, do you Jonny Boy?” Damian teased with a smirk.

“Idea about what…?” Jon paused, his earlier confidence shrinking.

Damian rubbed his palm over the tip of his cloth-covered erection and smiled suggestively.

“You don’t just _wait_ for it to go down, Jon. You can do something about it—something better. Be thankful we’re partners, because just this once, I’ll consent to teach you.”

Jon nodded and watched as Damian removed his clothing without hesitation. Jon couldn’t take his eyes off of Damian’s hardness, jutting out from the young teen’s shapely groin. He gulped once as sweat began forming on his forehead. He felt a different kind of excitement that was making his head swirl, and his pajamas tight.

Damian smiled with satisfaction. Jon was reacting the exact way that he knew the boy would. “How am I supposed to teach you if you don’t take off yours, too?”

“Oh…er, right,” Jon stuttered as he took off his bottoms, exposing his own modest member. Jon was still a bit embarrassed about the whole affair so he wasn’t fully hard just yet.

“To business then,” Damian said as he nodded at Jon’s nakedness. “Grip it like this, and start stroking it up and down. Your fingers should be focused here on the underside of the shaft, and near the tip.” The Boy Wonder stroked his rigid, hairless rod, making sure that Jon was paying attention.

“R—right!” Jon chirped. He didn’t want to seem so clueless in front of his friend. He put his hand around his own boyhood and began copying Damian in earnest. It quickly stiffened to its full length, and then Jon’s mouth dropped—the sudden jolt of pleasure was exhilarating for him.

Both boys manhandled their tools while watching each other. Jon was panting, with beads of sweat dripping on his face, while Damian huffed with a grin, satisfied that his friend—and now sexual protégé—was enjoying himself because of something that he’d taught. After a while of studying Jon’s masturbatory technique, though, Damian noticed something that extremely disturbed him.

Without a word, Damian slapped Jon’s hand away from the younger boy’s rod. Before Jon could protest, Damian’s hand was already groping his sensitive member. Damian wasn’t stroking it, rather he was prodding and measuring it with his fingers. But even then, Jon could only whimper in pleasure.

“Ngghhh…” Jon couldn’t believe what he was feeling. Damian’s firm fingers, warm and different, but oh-so-pleasurable on his young member…it was all too much for him.

“Shush!” Damian commanded. He almost sounded annoyed. “I can’t believe this. You’re actually…you weren’t kidding when you said…grrr…” He traced the full length of Jon’s shaft with a finger, then did the same to his own. He seethed at his conclusion.

“It’s your alien hybrid genes, I’m sure of it,” Damian muttered. He’d completely ceased stroking himself and his hand dropped from Jon’s hardness.

“Why’d you stop?” Jon whined, clearly wanting more of that pleasure.

“I admit it,” Damian spat. “Yours is _very slightly_ more sizeable than mine.”

“Told you so,” Jon said simply. He leaned closer to Damian and quickly grabbed his friend’s hand. “But you’re better at doing _this_ than I am...” He placed Damian’s hand on his twitching boyhood, and then he took hold of Damian’s own warm stiffness.

Damian was about to complain, but relented when he felt Jon’s hand stroking him. He smiled to himself as he returned the gesture, deciding that he’d forgive Jon’s uninvited touch just this once. Also, he had to admit that Jon was a fast learner. Despite only having learned it a while ago, Jon was easily mastering Damian’s finer wanking methods, at least Damian thought—and felt—that he was.

 _I’m almost at my limit. He’s pretty good at this,_ Damian thought. Of course, he wasn’t about to let Jon know that. A good teacher doesn’t give praise easily…or so Damian reasoned. Jon made him feel quite pleasured indeed…so much that he forgot to warn his young friend about the inevitable conclusion of overstimulation.

In those last few seconds, Damian began composing the next lesson he’d impart to Jon. Something about fertilization? Perhaps. A primer on the stages of sexual maturity and secretions? Maybe. Cleanup methods…? Definitely. An apology? Never.

As it happened, Damian’s boyhood was pointing up at Jon at just the right angle—an angle straight to his face.

The only warning that Jon got before Damian spurted was a muffled grunt.

“Ahhhck! It’s in my eye…!”

__

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/RcNLgVP)  
>   
> 


End file.
